leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Technology Wizard
__NOWYSIWYG__ Template Dot You seriously should check "What links here" before nominating for deletion. Template:· is a direct duplication from Wikipedia for template formatting. Also your NFD causes huge layout disaster to pages transclude them like Template:Release history. If you are determined to delete it, remove the transclusion of the template first or use the tags to nest the Delete template. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Err, any reasons to delete this? I don't get it. 06:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::It's the dot for separating things that's used here for example. I even forgot what it was honestly, but it's used on 100+ pages. 06:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ability Icons So whats the point of putting the icons on the information when the abilities are just above the notes? --LoLisNumbaWan 01:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trick Room Hello there, Matt! I just realized you have the same name as my friend! Thank you for making me feeling more welcome here and clearing up my question. Even though I only played League of Legends for a few weeks, I have my own strategies I want to share. So you share some of my interests, too? :P What are your favorite games? 7toony 00:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, apparently my username didn't show up. Is it because I connected using a Facebook account? Weird. But it's definitely me, Toony! I signed it, and all I see are numbers? Hmm, I'll try to sign again. It shows up when I preview it. And do you think there will be a fourth Super Smash Bros.? 7toony 00:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, there's the 3DS and some new version of Wii that's coming up, so it's possible. I want Megaman in it. :P And are you a mind reader? I actually am having a hard time figuring out templates. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, by the way. It's good to know that there are always those who are willing to help others. :) 7toony 02:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Awesome! Thanks! The whole template concept looked so confusing. Better get back to editing now! :D 7toony 16:05, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You can do that? :O Well, I just want to change the color of the signature. How do you do that? 7toony 19:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I can't see it here because it's highlighted because it was a previously visited link, but I think it worked! Thanks for the help! :D 7toony 19:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh hey again! Thanks! I like how your avatar icon is the Avatar. :P Well, I'm not sure about the signature. On the link you sent me, it looked fine. I added some text and color. I don't see it here though. :/ 7toony 01:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Wait, solved the problem. Forget to check the custom signature box. xD Thanks! 01:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Great! Thanks! You're a genius. :P 02:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Image Centering Yo! Which badges do you mean? Existing ones, or new ones (If new, state their purpose). Else, it's no problem. On another note, I have problems with the videos so it is most likely that I can not upload them right away. I am finishing the important notes on them though. D3Reap3R: a Strategy Specialist 14:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Comments A forum would be fine. I don't mind continuing with the Lore Relations. Though to be honest Tech, I think it's out of place in Skins/Trivia. And if it was in Background, the information may get a little redundant. So I'm not really sure where to put the section. =/ Cidem1324 22:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :The section itself is just redundant information, it's just copy and paste from the background page. 23:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::There are some JoJ and Judgment info in there as well, though I see your point. To Tech, a forum would be fine to see if people want it. I'll sign it. Cidem1324 23:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::The bigger issue is that "Just stop with this crap" is not the proper way to remove it or handle it. Nor is removal of a section that is clearly not vandalism or trolling an appropriate arbitrary decision to be made by Nystus. . yet again. To hit a whole lot of things going on recently, I can't even believe there is a debate about achievements when we have an admin level user that simply changes formats, deletes information, and does whatever the hell he wants without so much as a "by your leave." Asperon Thorn 23:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Project I've been kinda busy lately plus the internet has been very shakey the past month with it just recently getting kinda relyable so I haven't had much spare time to sink into it but I think I should be able to put more time into it pretty soon. Texas Snyper 03:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: New SSB :WOAH WOAH WOAH, there are TWO new SSB games coming out?!?!?! AWESOME! (I'm such a nerd. xD) Pretty cool! I forgot about the new Wii U. Super Smash Bros Brawl is amazing, so just imagine the NEXT game. :D I'm crossing my fingers for Megaman! 21:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was. I should have asked for help when I had the chance. I saw the article warning editors about it, but I never realized I was violating the rule until 3 tries later, with no warning of any sort. My picture simply disappeared. When I thought I figured out how to do it, I decided to try, not knowing that I would be suspended if I got it wrong again. I just didn't want to be annoying and asking too many questions. I wanted to see if I could figure something out on my own. Do you know how to move the pictures to "Personal Files?" Thanks. :) 14:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I hope so Replying what you posted on my page. Well, I hope so :( she definitely needs more skins. Maybe commando Lux, or even housewife Lux? That would be awesome :D but, we can't know if Riot it actually going to make more :| *Trojanx* 20:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for dropping by Will make sure to ask whenever I need somthing :) Wiggyy Huzzah Tremble before the awesomeness that is my new sig!!! : I used the guide here that you linked to NeonSpotlight as well as your sig as a base and kinda hybridized them into my own that let me modify the date/time stamp. Basically your signature with the tail end of his block to affect the stamp. ::What part do you need help with? :::I see you already got the /Signature page up so follow his guide here for steps 11 through 15 and also include: }}} :::to the end of your sig on your /Signature page. Try that out and let me know how it goes. :::Did you include step 13, replacing 'Yourname' with Technology Wizard? Also, im still not seeing anything under User:Technology Wizard/Sig. Follow ALL of the steps. I have a User:Texas Snyper/Sig as well as User:Texas Snyper/Signature. ::: Its the }} part. Get on the chat and I'll help you figure it out. It looks like your sig still isn't working quite right, I see you sign and then go to edit it and look right. Still having some issues with it? Second Promotion Congratz. 00:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) : To see your new colors= Ctrl+F5. 02:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You look good in purple. =) Vyrolan 22:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) My Nomination I saw the discussion over the Rollback rights, Tech, and the editors' tone and attitude was confusing at best. Perhaps you can explain how things work to me when you have time? I will be very grateful! Dyomaeth 23:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC)